Falling for You Twice
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani Yuta is in love...with both the high schooler and Otori. Otori knows, but is conflicted. Team Otori tries to help, but gets punished instead.
1. Prologue

_'Thoughts'_

 _'Hi. I'm Hoshitani Yuta. I have a problem. I'm in love. Why is that a problem? Well...it all started two years ago. When I chanced upon a high schooler dancing in the rain, watching him dance, it was love at first sight. From then on, I wanted to see him again, dance on the same stage as him, and maybe... confess to him. I did manage to get into the same school as him, and when I found out that he was a part of the musical department, I immediately signed up to join. I'm now the leader of Team Otori, on our way to getting in the musical department. Team Otori had a lot of problems, but we managed to work together, and pass the audition, debut performance, and festival performance. During that time, I befriended my team mates, Nayuki, Tengenji, Kuga, and Tsukigami as well as our rivals, Team Hiragi. However...I fell in love with our, Team Otori's coach, Otori Itsuki. But, I can't. It feels like I'm betraying my first love, but I can't help it. He's so kind and bright, like a light to guide my way in the dark, that I can't help but fall in love with him even though I know I can't. Even after letting Otori go once, I just bounced right back to him. Mou, what should I do? It's not like I can avoid him forever. Well, for now, I'll try to keep my distance, and act normal in front of him.'_


	2. Orange Crush

In the Practice Room:

Everyone was getting ready for an upcoming performance, practicing for a few hours. Otori then came in with orange juice, smiling like usual.

"Here, boys. And try shaking it before drinking this time."

Everyone took one, chuckling a bit, and shook it this time. However, when Hoshitani opened his, it spurt towards him, drenching his training outfit in juice.

"Ahhh!"

"Hoshitani-kun, are you OK?"

"Yeah..."

"Hoshitani, let's get you cleaned up. The rest of you can clean up the orange juice."

Hoshitani tried to walk out, only to slip on the juice and fall. **BANG.** Otori went over to help him up, then held Hoshitani by the hand, dragging him off into the bathroom while Nayuki went with Kuga to the janitor's closet to go get a mop, and rags to clean up the mess.

In the Bathroom:

Otori was watching Hoshitani take his jacket and shirt off, Hoshitani blushing slightly under his gaze. Looking in the mirror, he washed his face and hands, sticky from the juice, and checking for any bruising he could see.

"Otori, I can clean myself up just fine. You don't have to stay in here." _'Please leave. Please!'_

"Hmm. I know. I just wanted to see if you were alright. That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeah. I'm fine though." _'Seriously, **leave**.'_

"Let's make sure then." _'Uh oh.'_

Otori went toward Hoshitani, and checked his back for any bruising, fingers ghosting over his back, while Hoshitani watched his reflection in the mirror, eyes wide, breathe hitching and shuddering at the touch.

"It seems that you just have some bruising. I suggest that you rest for today. You can return to practice tomorrow."

"Ehh? But..." _'Then I won't get better, and catch up to that high schooler.'_

"No buts," Otori looked at him, eyes serious, silently saying _you-better-not-over-do-it-until-tomorrow-or-you-will-be-sorry_.

"...Fine," Hoshitani pouted. Otori smiled at him, then walked towards the door. Over his shoulder, he said, "See you tomorrow, Hoshitani."

Hoshitani simply nodded at him, then watched as Otori left. Sighing in relief that that situation didn't get any awkwarder, he put his shirt and jacket back on, despite the stickiness.

"I'm glad that's over. I just hope he doesn't find out I'm in love with him."

Then, he went to his room to change. Unbeknownst to those two though, the bathroom's air vent was directly connected to the janitor's closet.

Back in the Practice Room:

Nayuki and Kuga got back with the supplies, completely in silence. Tengenji and Tsukigami were mildly worried. They all were cleaning up the mess.

"All right, what's wrong, you boors?"

"N-nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"Well, have you noticed that Hoshitani-kun isn't his usual self?"

"...Actually, no. We haven't."

"Well, he's keeping his distance from Otori, and isn't talking to him much. Also, he's been less loud than usual, and not saying anything about that high schooler of his. I'm worried."

"That is worrying."

"Anything else?"

"Um...we overheard a conversation between Otori and Hoshitani-kun. Apparently, the air vent to the bathroom leads right to the janitor's closet."

"And?"

"A-and..."

"We overheard Hoshitani say that he's in love with Otori."

"WHAT?!"

"That boor is in love with Otori?"

"Before, it was obvious that Hoshitani adored him, but love?"

"That's what we heard him say."

"Nayuki, can you talk to Hoshitani about this?"

"E-eh? Um, sure."

"Good. Text us what you find out, then we'll start planning."

"Ehhh?"

After the mess was cleaned up, they went right back to practice before Otori showed up again.


	3. Planning, Surprise, and Punishments

In Nayuki and Hoshitani's Room:

Hoshitani was sitting on a cushion, in a change of clothes, when Nayuki entered the room.

"Hey, Nayuki! How was practice?"

"Hoshitani-kun. It was alright. Umm...can we talk about something?"

"Sure! What's on your mind?"

"Well..." _'How should I say this?'_

"Are you in love with Otori?"

Hoshitani was eerily silent, then smiled menacingly at Nayuki.

"...where did you hear that?"

Flinching at Hoshitani's suddenly menacing aura, Nayuki took a few steps back.

"W-well, apparently, the air vent to the bathroom is directly connected to the janitor's closet. Kuga and I overheard you and Otori. Then, I told Tengenji and Tsukigami. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, is that so? Well...as long as you don't tell anyone else, **especially Otori** , it's fine."

"H-Hoshitani-kun, you're scaring me."

Hoshitani just smiles at Nayuki innocently, then went off to bed. After Nayuki was sure Hoshitani was asleep, he texted the others about what Hoshitani said to him. Then, decided to plan on how to get Hoshitani together with Otori, whether Hoshitani liked it or not.

The next day...

Tengenji, Tsukigami, Kuga and Nayuki were all talking about the plan while Hoshitani was out getting drinks. They decided to 'accidentally' spill their drinks on both Hoshitani and Otori...or, push them into each other, resulting in an 'accidental' kiss. Either way, when practice starts and Otori shows up, things'll get interesting.

When Hoshitani got back with drinks, orange juice again, and Otori showed up to watch them, leaning on the piano, they all shook their drinks, **hard.** Nayuki, then went over to Otori and called Hoshitani over to talk about something. Then, he proceeded to point his can at them, along with the others, and released a spray of orange on them.

"Wha-?"

After the spray was over, Hoshitani and Otori were soaked in juice,... and **angry**. They both smiled menacingly at them, resulting in them unconsciously backing up.

"Hoshitani, let's get cleaned up. **Nayuki, Tengenji, Tsukigami, Kuga**. You boys will clean up this mess, and run ten laps around the school."

"Ehhh? But..."

"Do I make myself clear? Or will it be twenty laps?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Otori, don't worry. I'll talk to them later."

They watched as both Hoshitani and Otori went out the door, and into the bathroom. Again. All of them sighed in relief when they were gone.

"That was scary..."

"I didn't think the boor or Otori could be that terrifying."

"Let's never anger them again?"

"Agreed."

Then, they went into the janitor's closet to eavesdrop on Otori and Hoshitani.

In the Bathroom:

Both Otori and Hoshitani stripped into just their underwear (boxers, briefs, whatever) before they cleaned themselves in front of the mirror.

"Hey, can I scrub your back? I'll let you scrub mine. Or is yours still hurting?"

Hoshitani blushed at the thought of Otori touching him again.

"...It's not hurting... and sure."

Hoshitani grabbed a cloth, and started scrubbing Otori's back, being careful not to touch it too much. Otori's skin was smooth, his back bigger then his own, the muscles well developed and relaxed. Hoshitani was a bit jealous. He stopped after a while.

"Guess it's your turn."

Otori used the cloth Hoshitani used, and scrubbed Hoshitani's back, Hoshitani blushing all the while, just thinking about Otori's hands on him. Hoshitani's skin was smooth while his back was small, the muscles slightly tensed.

"Well, looks like the bruising is healing nicely." _'I think a massage will help.'_

Otori then proceeded to rub the tense muscles to get them to relax. Hoshitani gasped, then relaxed into Otori's touch. Otori smiled at his work.

"That feel better?"

"Yeah," Hoshitani answered, breathless and completely relaxed. Otori stopped after a while, turning Hoshitani around, brushing his lips against Hoshitani's for a brief moment before retreating. Hoshitani was bright red, wide eyes staring at Otori, confused.

"Wha-?"

"Let's get changed."

Otori immediately put on his clothes. Hoshitani paused for a moment before following suit.

"Well, see you tomorrow." _'What the heck was I thinking?!'_

Otori went ahead and left before Hoshitani could say anything, leaving him all alone. Hoshitani thought about what just happened, about how Otori's skin felt, about how he felt when Otori touched him, and about that brief kiss. Those thoughts got Hoshitani even redder than before.

"What the heck was I thinking?!" _'Oh, great. Just great. I'm falling even harder for him.'_

After a few minutes to calm down, he sighed.

"I know you guys set this up, and that you're listening right now. You better get to my room after you do your punishment, or I will do something worse than that."

Hoshitani left, angry and embarrassed, and went to his room, expecting to meet with his so-called matchmakers. Meanwhile, the other members of Team Otori were terrified, and obeyed their leader, immediately rushing to clean up and do their laps; if only to cling to the hope that he would go easy on them.

In Nayuki and Hoshitani's room:

All of Team Otori were assembled, sitting around the table, all were filled with dread, their leader smiling menacingly.

"Now, what exactly did you guys plan?"

"U-um...it was either spraying you both with orange juice or pushing you into an 'accidental' kiss."

"...I actually would've preferred the kiss. Now, then, as for your punishment..."

"H-hey! What punishment, you boor?!"

" **Tengenji** , **shut up**. Let me finish. Now, where was I?"

"Punishment..."

"Oh, yeah. Your punishment will be to let me hit each of you right now."

"Ehh? Right now?!"

"Yes. Now, stay still, and take it like men."

Hoshitani stood up and hit Tengenji, Tsukigami, Kuga, and Nayuki, giving them bumps on their heads. Sighing, Hoshitani sat right back down.

"Thanks for trying to set me up with Otori, but please let it be. I can take care of my own love life. Also, let this be a warning. If you ever do that again, I will hit you harder than that. Besides, I've punched people for lesser reasons then what you guys just did."

All of them just stared at him in horror, just the thought of Hoshitani punching them was terrifying. Chuckling, Hoshitani said that they'd see him tomorrow, and to **not** tell Otori about this, he went out to get something to eat. When Hoshitani came back, Nayuki was in bed, the others had gone to their own rooms. _'They probably are going to be exhausted by tomorrow, and have nightmares tonight.'_ Smiling, Hoshitani went to bed too.


	4. Truth

The next day...

Team Otori had the day off due to a Kao Council meeting that Otori had to attend, so Nayuki, Tengenji, Kuga, and Tsukigami were resting in their rooms, exhausted from yesterday, bags under their eyes from nightmares about Hoshitani and Otori being evil. Smiling, Hoshitani was practicing on his own, then went for a run. When he got back, it was pretty late, so he wandered around for a bit. Eventually, he passed the Council meeting room, the door opened slightly.

"Otori, when are you going to tell him?"

Hoshitani instinctively ducked behind the door, peering in, he could see Otori and Hiragi talking.

"Who knows? Probably sometime in the future. If it was my choice... **never**. It'll break his heart." _'Who are they talking about?'_

"You, of all people, don't know how he'll react, so stop making assumptions. You have to tell him that **you're** the one he met two years ago, before it's too late."

Hoshitani's eyes widened in shock.

"Before it's too late...?"

"He might find out in a bad way, from me, from you...either way, he'll find out eventually. You can't prolong it any longer."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, he's in love with you." _'So, he noticed too?'_

"I knew that already." _'What?!'_

Hiragi (and Hoshitani) stared at Otori in shock.

"If you knew, then why...?"

"I told you, I'm not fit to play prince charming."

With that, Hoshitani was already running away ASAP. Eventually, he ended up on the outdoor stage, the place where everything started. Panting, he sat down, a melting pot of emotions stirring within him. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, love, longing, betrayal, loneliness, and happiness all at the same time. The maelstrom of emotion almost too much to bear, hand clenched to his chest, and started crying. Whether out of happiness or sadness didn't matter. Sniffling, he sent Otori an email from his phone, then waited.

Back in the Meeting Room:

Otori's phone suddenly rang. He checked it, got an email from Hoshitani saying to: _Meet me on the outdoor stage. We have to talk. ASAP._ Otori was shocked, then smiled at Hiragi.

"I guess you win. I have to go talk to him right now."

"Just go...and good luck. You're going to need it."

"Thanks," Otori said sarcastically with a smile.


	5. Emotional Tornado

When Otori reached the outdoor stage, the sun was setting, the night sky and stars slowly appearing in the sky. He saw Hoshitani sitting on the stage, smiling as tears streamed down his cheeks. Walking over, he sat down beside him, and pulled him into a hug. Hoshitani looked like he needed it. When he let go, they both stood up and started talking.

"I-I overheard the conversation you had with Hiragi. I heard **everything**."

Otori was shocked into silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Did you know what I had to go through because of **you**?!"

Hoshitani was angry and bright red with embarrassment as he yelled at Otori.

"H-Hoshitani. Just calm down."

" **No**! Two years ago, I fell in love with you at first sight. Over the past year, I fell for you **again**! I was so full of guilt. I thought I was betraying my first love when it turns out that they're the same person! **Isn't that funny**?!"

Hoshitani started laughing at this point, but still red, tears starting to form again. Then, he got angry again.

"And what is with you being **'not fit to play prince charming'**?! I never asked you to do that for me! You are full of flaws just like the rest of us. I would accept and love you anyway, **YOU IDIOT!** "

Then, Hoshitani kicked Otori in the shin for good measure and to get his point across.

"Oww!"

Quickly recovering from being kicked, Otori hugs an exhausted and panting Hoshitani.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, OK? I'll try to think more before I make assumptions."

"...You better," Hoshitani mumbles, too tired to even try to break free from Otori's hold.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, you idiot. I fell for you twice, after all."

Otori just smiles at him, then leans in to kiss Hoshitani's lips, Hoshitani kissing back, chaste and sweet.

"Hey, Otori. Are we official now?"

"Yeah. And please, call me Itsuki."

"Only if you call me Yuta."

"Deal."

"...Itsuki, can you give me a massage later?"

Otori laughs, shaking his head at the request.

"Sure, Yuta. But can you stand?"

"Hmmm...carry me!"

"OK, OK."

Otori then, carried Hoshitani to his room bridal style, did the massage (among other things), and stayed there for the night. Later, Otori and Hoshitani emailed Team Otori and Hiragi, informing them that they are now officially a couple, and to not to disturb them tomorrow, (or face their worst nightmare). Team Otori was both happy for those two, and terrified for their own safety, thus deciding to just stay in tomorrow too. Hiragi quickly understood the message, and went back to work, stoic as usual, but reminded himself to be extra cautious tomorrow.

 **The End.**

Omake:

When Team Hiragi, the Kao Council, and Haruto found out...they were shocked, a bit scared, but accepted it quickly. **No one** wants to anger those two when they're together.


End file.
